Bittersweet
by Eternal Voice18
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem... a sebaciel one-shot


**a/n: well hey guys. so this is my first kuro fanfic I hope all of you guyzez like it. **

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own Black Butler**

**Caution: contains fluff and a little mature content (I try not to focus too much on smut, I find it kinda takes away from the story a lil'.. eheh) **

**also may be kinda lame, I'm a fanfic noob but ohwell.**

* * *

"We are gathered here today to honor the joining together of his lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and her lady, Elizabeth Middleford."

Indeed, today was the day Ciel and Lizzie were to be married. Tanaka was standing before the two soon-to-be newlyweds droning on about love and marriage while carrying a little bible in hand, but Ciel couldn't find it in himself to pay much attention. He found his eyes wandering all around the greatly decorated Phantomhive manor.

There were many frills and drapes all over the place. Rows of flowers aligned all the way up the aisle to where they had stood. Beyond them was a spacious window revealing the landscape of the courtyard garden area. It was the middle of Autumn. The trees and bushes outside were gorgeous shades of orange, red, and yellow. Then, something had caught Ciel's eye.

Upon a tree branch, sat two crow birds. They were sitting quite close and cuddling each other happily.

The earl then looked back at his future wife. She was smiling ear to ear and trying her hardest not to ruin her face with happy tears as the two held both of each other's hands. Lizzie was dolled up in all white, while her vale perfectly framed her face. A single pink carnation sat in her golden curled locks. And upon the collar of Ciel's suit, a blue rose sat tucked in.

Lizzie couldn't seem to take that big joyful smile off her face. It was almost as if she was frozen in time while everyone else could still move. And, as much as Ciel tried to will himself into it, he couldn't seem to share the same joy as her in this moment. Now Ciel never appeared happy about anything, really. But there was something particular about today that gave him this nagging feeling of… emptiness. Lizzie was truly a beautiful sight, especially today. In a way it made him feel guilty that he wasn't being mutual.

Was this normal? Did other people feel like this on their wedding day? Ciel didn't seem to think so. Why was he feeling like this? He looked over at everyone else. The servants were all there as well as Lizzie's family. They were all wearing happy expressions on their faces, delighted that the two nobles were finally joining together. Indeed, a marriage ceremony meant the start of a new life together with your loved one. Although on the contrary, Ciel himself felt as though his life was slipping away from him with every slow minute that passed by. It seemed as though everyone was happy except him.

Or so he had _thought… _

"My lord?"

Ciel abruptly snapped out of his daze only to notice Tanaka looking at him waiting for some sort of answer. Everyone's attention was suddenly glued to him.

"My apologies…" Ciel whispered in Tanaka's direction. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

Right. Nervous. He couldn't concentrate.

"Ah, I see. Ahem, well then, I'll say it again. Do you, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, take Lady Elizabeth Middleford, to be your wife? Do you vow to love and cherish her through good and bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ciel could feel a sweat forming on his brow. His adrenaline shot up a little, feeling the pressure. He gulped back in his throat, forgetting all his uncertainty for a moment.

"…I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Lizzie practically jumped forward in joy before Ciel could make any first move. She flew into his lips while holding him deathly close. There was a cheerful small applause as the boy wrapped his arms around her and returned the passionate kiss, ignoring his empty hollow feeling to the action.

There was one thing he couldn't ignore, however. It was this unsettling feeling of some eyes stinging into his back. Like there was some unhappy, bittersweet euphoria in the room. And all it did in result was make Ciel feel even worse.

**XXXX**

"Caw, Caw!"

Outside, upon the tree branch where the two crows stood, had been filled with solemn chirping. The one little bird remained, as the other had now fled away.

******XXXX**

Laughter and frivolous conversation filled the room. It was just after dinner time and everyone was enjoying their desert and tea. The earl stared into his cup as the others had engaged in their social activities, still not feeling 'all there' in his mind. While he was trying to recollect everything that had just happened his thoughts were abruptly stopped again by a tight loving hug on his arm.

"Oh Ciel, I'm so very happy that we are together at last! We will be the cutest married couple in all of England, I'm sure of it!" Lizzie beamed, completely ecstatic.

"Ah… yes, I agree." Ciel smiled weakly back at her, trying to cover up all of his doubt.

Lizzie giggled and gave him little pecks on his cheek. As he turned his head shyly with a light blush on his face, suddenly his expression turned blank. He looked pass Lizzie's parents and brother (who were sitting in front of him) and his gaze met up with the expression of his butler's.

Sebastian had been standing by the table the whole time ready for anything his master may need, as a good servant should. However Ciel was so lost in his own thoughts he had only just noticed him there at this very moment. He_ looked_ happy, but there was something about that big grin on his face that was very… incommodious. Was he faking it? Why would Sebastian have any reason to feel down on a day like this? If anything, Ciel was the one feeling unhappy… or was he..?

Ciel tried to shake the thought from his head, the more he pondered on it the more confused he felt. However his eyes couldn't help but find their way back to Sebastian's… distinctive expression. It didn't take long before the others began to notice Ciel's peculiar behavior. He needed to act fast, or pretty soon everyone will start suspecting something is wrong. And that was something the boy really didn't want to have to deal with.

Ciel set his teacup down and stood up as natural and calm as he could appear. "My apologies, I.. will be back shortly."

And before anybody could protest or ask where exactly he was going, Ciel left in a flash.

**XXXX**

Ciel quickly paced down a hallway nearby. The obnoxious noise of everyone's conversations became much more faint but were still somewhat audible. The boy must have been moving faster than he had thought, because he was leaning back against the wall, panting to catch this breath.

"That was too close…"

"May I ask, what has you so troubled?"

Ciel practically jumped in his own skin, startled for moment knowing that somebody had noticed. However his caution quickly turned to irritation at the sight of his butler.

"You mustn't keep your guests and _wife _waiting, young master."

"Oh, shut up you. What are you even doing over here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, my lord. I came here to see if everything was alright, considering you had left so suddenly at such an important time-"

"If I wanted you to come along I would have told you to follow me!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian sighed internally, maintaining his patience and calm approach. "My lord, are you sure you're feeling alright? You look rather stressed. In fact, you seem to have been wearing that permanent anxious expression the entire day."

His master scowled in annoyance. "You too, haven't you? It seems to me I'm not the only one feeling troubled."

Sebastian stiffened, feeling a little more tense as his master began eyeing him suspiciously. "…I don't know what you are talking about, my lord. You may be letting your imagination get the best of you. It was nothing, master."

Ciel glared at him again. "Don't speak to me as if I'm some loon who's gone mad! I… felt some negative energy earlier during the ceremony. And again just now at the dinner table. It couldn't possibly have been anyone else. That look on your face… that wasn't nothing. It was you, wasn't it..?"

The boy began to lose his patience slowly as he awaited an answer he wasn't receiving.

"…"

"..Sebastian-"

"-Yes… I admit that it was me. I am the one responsible for stirring up that shameful aura. Although it was on accident, I make no excuses. My sincerest apologies, young master."

"Why?"

"I had tried my best to hide it…"

"I understand it was on accident, and I suppose you're forgiven. However you didn't answer my question. Sebastian, why were you feeling that way? It doesn't make any sense. Why would you have any reason to feel as uneasy as I do today?"

There was a long, silent pause between the both of them; Fierce ruby red eyes piercing directly into that of large sapphire ones. Both feeling apprehensive, though neither of them dared to make any move. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sebastian began to speak up.

"…Because, young master, I… I have feelings for you."

Ciel took a swift step back, his eyes grew wide and an intense amount of blood had rushed up to his cheeks. He promptly shook his head.

"I'm sorry… what did you just say?"

"I'm saying that… I love you."

Ciel looked at his butler in both surprise and disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not that he didn't… _like_ what he was hearing. Wait, he liked it? No. No no no, this is crazy. It was his wedding day for god sakes! What terrible timing for a love confession.

Ciel took a powerful look at his butler, trying to maintain his dignity (well, as much dignity as you could possess while blushing as bright as a tomato) and shot back at him with, "How stupid do you think I am?"

Sebastian stared back at him dumbfounded. "I… pardon, my lord?"

"I thought I told you never to lie to me."

"I am not lying to you-"

"Stop it! There's no way that could ever be true… you're a demon. You seduce and manipulate humans into doing what you want and then you take their souls from them. You… you see me as nothing but a main course and that's all!" Ciel shouted at him, blushing in both embarrassment and anger.

Sebastian was a bit taken back from the pained tone in his masters words. His master was hurt. Could he… be feeling the same way? That was definitely not a reaction that he was expecting. He thought that the young noble would have done something more like slap him hard across the face or give him severe punishment. This was most definitely a surprise. Sebastian gently rested his hands on both of Ciel's shoulders and, to his surprise again, his master made no argument.

"Master… I am truly not lying to you. You see… -how should I explain this? At the beginning, when we had first met, that was indeed the truth. You had suffered through so much and built up such a hatred that it had made your soul become such a delicacy that even the most beastly of demons would go to any length to possess it. I had found that soul and was lucky enough to keep it for myself. However, despite that… after spending so much time with you, I had begun to realize how much of a remarkable person you are as well. You had a purpose, you had a goal, and you were willing to go above and beyond to achieve it. But in the midst of it all, you have a pure, sensible heart as well. You are much more strong than you realize. Even after spending 3 years by your side you are constantly surprising me over and over again. And for a human to be… so beautiful, so unique, so graceful and refined… you simply take my breath away. I'm not quite certain when these feelings had begun to stir, but I don't regret feeling them nonetheless. I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."

Another long pause had taken place in the hallway, neither of them capable of finding words to say. If the boys cheeks weren't red enough before, they definitely were now. Ciel gazed at him, eyes wide and heart thumping so loudly he feared his demon could hear it. Sebastian returned the locked gaze with eyes full of passion and sincerity. They stared in silence for a long moment and suddenly the entire outside world was gone. It felt as if they were the only two people in the world and if anybody tried to reach them, it would be merely impossible.

Suddenly, Ciel seized his gaze and his stare moved to the floor. His voice had still contained a hint of sadness in it as he eventually spoke up.

"…Impossible. How could a demon ever feel something like that towards a human? It's just not right…"

"Indeed… I agree with you on the fact that it is rather unheard of. However…"

Sebastian lifted Ciel's head up gently so that they were locking eyes again, his thumb resting just underneath the boys bottom lip. "As I had stated before, I don't regret even a shred of compassion I feel toward you."

"Liar…"

"Haven't I told you before? I am not and would never lie to you. I genuinely do love you."

Their two faces had begun absentmindedly growing closer.

"…Prove it, then."

There came a soft, breathless chuckle.

"As you wish, master."

And that's when the shadow of two heads connected.

**XXXX**

"nn… Se.. Sebastian…!"

Unsure of when it had happened, or how it had progressed to this, the two were now laying together on a bed with Sebastian on top. Somewhere along the line their kissing had led to stumbling into a nearby guestroom and flopping onto a bed. Most of each other's clothing had been stripped off and flung carelessly to somewhere in the room, and the only audible sounds were the soft creaks of a small bed rocking back and forth along with the uncontrollable "oh's" and "aah's" of moaning escaping each other's mouths.

Ciel was too far gone to even notice, nor care to remember how long he had been absent from the dinner reception. He gripped the bed sheets and whined in pleasure as he helplessly moaned out continuously.

"M-More! More! Uhn-!"

Sebastian was also quite taken over in the moment. It was as if his hips were moving for him, like they had a mind of their own. Both the earl and his butler's faces grew hot while Sebastian was sensually rubbing, caressing, massaging his master's slick, supple, _irresistible_ body as he continued to move harder with each thrust. He couldn't get enough. Ciel couldn't get enough. They locked lips again to share a rough, yet loving kiss as their tongues played with each other in their own saliva.

"A-Ah… Sebastian.. Sebastian..! It's… It's too much..-!" Ciel whimpered and moaned as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. Sebastian, too, was also getting close.

"M-Master-!"

Both of their hips moved in perfect rhythm. They moved faster and faster and harder and harder into each other when finally-

"Aaah-! Sebastian! Oh.. god.. ahhh, _Sebastian_-!"

His master had reached his peak of pleasure. His back bent and he cried out in pure ecstasy. His whole body had tingled and tightened and grew even hotter than before. Sebastian had let himself climax as well after Ciel had finally hit his. Both of them trembled and shook and collapsed onto each other after their moaning had eventually died down.

There was nothing left but the sound of heavy panting, and silent cuddling as the two laid together in pure bliss.

**XXXX**

"Ciel has been gone for an awful long time, I hope he's feeling alright…" Lizzie said worriedly.

"Don't trouble yourself over such a trifle, Elizabeth." Her mother, Aunt Francis, jumped in. "He will be back eventually, just sit there and wait like a good noble wife should."

"Well… alright."

Miss Elizabeth had followed her mother's orders, and continued awaiting for Ciel to return to… wherever he had run off to. She allowed her eyes to wander to a spacious window located where they had held the wedding ceremony. She happened to notice a crow bird flying up to another on a tree branch.

They had resumed their previous cuddling and affectionate "caw's"

**XXXX**

"..You really were telling the truth when you said you loved me."

"Of course. I was being genuine, young master."

Ciel blushed against his butler's naked toned chest, stuttering and mumbling as he made and effort to reply.

"Sebastian, I… I-I think I…"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle softly at the boy's attempt to form a proper sentence.

"-Oh, forget it. N..Never mind." Ciel blushed more.

Sebastian smiled tenderly while he stroked his master's silky hair. Ciel's face abruptly turned to a saddened frown as he came to a realization.

"…I'm a terrible person."

"What makes you think that?"

"…It's my wedding day, I made love on my wedding day to somebody who _wasn't_ my betrothed."

Sebastian frowned as well while Ciel sighed solemnly, both of them feeling utterly guilty.

The boy whispered sheepishly into Sebastian's chest. "Though I wish you were…"

"What was that, master?"

"N-Nothing!" Ciel's blush quickly returned.

The boy paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Weddings are so ludicrous. Why did I have to be forced against my will to marry?" he stated a little more frustrated. "I just… I don't feel for Lizzie that way. I do care for her, but more like a little sister… I didn't truly want to marry her. Feelings like love and compassion… I share those with someone.. _different_…"

The earl shot a look at his butler, cheeks still as red as ever. Sebastian mirrored back with a small blush as well, smiling lovingly as he knew what Ciel meant by his indirect confession.

"What are we going to do…? Just look at the mess I've made, Sebastian… I'm so foolish. Where are we supposed to go from here..?"

Sebastian affectionately caressed Ciel's face, comforting him. "I'm not quite sure, young master… however it goes without saying, 'the pathway to true love is never an easy journey'. I do not know what will become of the future, but there is one thing I am certain of. No matter what obstacles may stand in our way, I don't have any intentions of ever letting you go, my _beautiful_ lord."

That's right. It was a true, crisp, undeniable forbidden love. The fire that burned within their hearts for so long has finally met it's spark. And nothing, nobody, could ever come between it.

"Y-You idiot.."

Not even a forced marriage.

* * *

**a/n: gotta love my lame crow metaphore's lols. anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it~ Be sure to leave a review I really appreciate it x) 3  
**


End file.
